


Everything Stays

by Sakura10594



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Father/Daughter Relationships, Jin Kirigiri is mentioned, No Dialogue, feelings that Kirigiri never shows, hopefully she isn't out of character, so is the rest of the 78th class in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: Based on the Adventure Time song by Rebecca Sugar. She was surprised about what she learned about the garden. Drabble One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as look got into a new fandom! Despite being into the Danganronpa fandom for a few months now I'm surprised I didn't make a fanfiction for it yet. While I was bored on youtube, I ran into an Undertale video using the song Everything Stays from Adventure Time. A few days later, I sort of got inspired by the song to write this. Hopefully Kirigiri is in character, writing for the Danganronpa characters is still new for me.
> 
> This drabble takes place, ideally, right after they leave the academy in the first game and before the second game. So pretty much they're still getting their footing in this new world. Enjoy!

The clicking of heels was the first thing the garden had heard in probably a good amount of three years. Fences were going to ruin, though it was up for interpretation if it was because of the lack of maintenance or The Tragedy. Patches of grass here and there were missing against other areas of grass, though now colored brown and dead. Besides a few weeds and dandelions gathered in a corner, the garden was devoid of any actual flowers.

The destruction of what used to be a sacred area wasn’t much of a surprise to the lilac haired girl. She actually assumed her father would stop taking care of it with putting most of his work into the school. She knew right away she made the wrong assumption.

A message inside the old house, a last note on the off chance he never saw the light of day again, revealed everything. Even after her mother died he made sure to always carefully tend to their garden, one of the last major things he had left of his previous family. He spent most of his free evenings and weekends in here, even when he finished everything that he could do.

Suddenly remembering something, Kyoko ran to the back of the garden. She wasn’t expecting it to be there. The last thing she left before moving in with her grandfather. And yet there it was. She held her breath in surprise. A dolly with her blonde hair and a purple dress sat on a small bench, completely unscathed.

Kyoko gently picked up the dolly, afraid it would break apart at even the slightest touch. Gingerly holding it close to her she started to let her emotions flow, the tears silently leaving her eyes. The feelings she kept holding back to her classmates, to Makoto, even to herself.


End file.
